<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Burning Brightly Crimson by CryinginForeign</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27459109">Burning Brightly Crimson</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CryinginForeign/pseuds/CryinginForeign'>CryinginForeign</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Fist Fight, He doesn't know, Homophobic Slurs, I'm bad at tags, M/M, Oneshot, bloodkink, cute nicknames are my kryptonite, hongjoong has a nemesis, hongjoong works as a bar tender, i love these boys so much, kinda set in the same world as my previous ateez fic, non-binary original character - Freeform, san and mingo are the terror twins, seonghwa makes an appearance and freaks Yunho out, this is an excuse to write smut for Erica, yunho is the nemesis</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:47:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,818</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27459109</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CryinginForeign/pseuds/CryinginForeign</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hey,” he said.  “What can I get you?”<br/>“How about your number?”<br/>Hongjoong stilled.  Blinked and then grinned, feral. “You what, mate?”<br/>“Your number?”  The guy was smiling at him now and it was cheeky and he had high cheekbones and his mouth looked very red.<br/>“Sorry, just because I’m behind the counter here, doesn’t mean I’m on the menu,” Hongjoong said, not worrying about keeping his annoyance out of his voice.  “So, either order something that is on the menu or run along.”<br/>“Ah, it was worth a shot,” the guy said, reaching over the bar to grab at Hongjoong.  Hongjoong reacted without thinking.  He saw the hand come at him so he gripped it loosely in one hand, picked up the knife they use to slice up the lemons and simultaneously slammed the guy’s hand down on the wood of the bar, the knife quivering, point first, between his spread fingers.<br/>“Don’t. Touch,” Hongjoong breathed, not relaxing his grip on the guy’s thick wrist. </p><p>Or </p><p>Hongjoong works at his brother's club and has developed a love/hate (mostly hate) relationship with one of the patrons.  Yunho has no idea he is that patron.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeong Yunho/Kim Hongjoong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>99</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Burning Brightly Crimson</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/taecallsmenoona/gifts">taecallsmenoona</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a present to the lovely Erica.  I was in the mood to write something and asked for ideas.  She responded with Yunho and Hongjoong hate-fuck.  </p><p>Well, I hope you're happy.  It's not quite hate fucking but there's a lot of sexc,swearing and feels. Our favourite.</p><p>Please, be aware that there is a fight scene, a guy using homophobic slurs, blood kink, anal sex and swearing.  But really, it's quite soft.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hongjoong knew that his nemesis was in the club.He didn’t even have to look for him to know that he was there. It was the way the bouncers squared their shoulders, standing a bit taller, a bit more businesslike. It was their odd behaviour that had first alerted Hongjoong to the guy and his friends who <em>looked</em> like trouble a few weeks ago now.He’d been at the club with Seonghwa, San and Mingi and a few other guys from their dance team, when he’d seen the odd way the bouncers were behaving.</p><p>And yeah, from where he’d sat the first time in the VIP area of the club, he could see why they would worry the bouncers.They were all tall, broad shouldered and carried themselves with the kind of swagger that just shouted confidence and arrogance which in turn translated into trouble.Hongjoong disliked them on sight. Trouble at the club would mean police and it wasn’t that they could afford the scrutiny.But mostly, realistically, he realised soon after, that he disliked the way the tall blond specifically behaved, as if he owned the place. Especially the blond.He’d seen him flirt endlessly with both males and females in the club, how easily his intended victims caved under his words, his long fingered hands that touched lightly, never without permission, the way they let him crowd against them, dominating them.Hongjoong saw glazed eyes, open mouths and shaky breaths as the guy made his play on his prey and he found that he too shook with some uncontrollable need to do something stupid, like punch the guy. </p><p>But because of who he was, he never intervened.They were all adults in here.It wasn’t up to him who came here and who, well, came here, but he made sure that everyone at the club kept an eye on the blond and his friends when they showed up. </p><p>Most of the time it seemed like the guys all seemed more interested in just having a good time, ignoring any potential issues that might arise by shrugging off slightly aggressive shoves on the dance floor and keeping themselves to themselves.That was until one of the guys, the tall blond, got shoved hard enough to trip over his feet and bump into a girl, spilling her cocktail all over her dress.</p><p>Hongjoong had stood, eyes on the crowd, and watched as the guy turned to apologise to the girl. He’d remained in his bubble, not reaching out towards her or invading her space in any way, but had merely bowed to her, apologising for spilling her drink.And he’d done it sincerely, or that’s what it looked like.And the girl, still a little shook up from being trampled by someone that big and wide, had stared at him in shock, but then she’d smiled as he’d clearly said something funny and it made her laugh.And then he’d turned away from her, looked at the guy who had shoved him and grinned at the guy.</p><p>Even from where Hongjoong had stood on the mezzanine level of the club, he could see the menace in the guy’s smile, the way it showed too much teeth and the swagger, when he turned to his friends, hands spread wide in a <em>what can you do </em>gesture, before turning back to the drunk asshole who’d bumped him.</p><p>Before Hongjoong could react or get the bouncers to do anything, the guy and his friends left, the drunk guy shoved back towards his own circle of friends who’d started gathering, clearly sensing something was brewing.Hongjoong sagged a little, until the tall blonde guy glanced back over his shoulder, as if he sensed someone watching.</p><p>And that is when he first met Hongjoong’s gaze.Hongjoong stilled, his breath caught in his throat as his stomach swooped low.The guy was…his mind tried to find a description.He was something else.Hongjoong had not really seen his face properly before, but now they were staring at one another and although they were several metres apart, and Hongjoong was above him, looking down, he could easily make out the guy’s features.He was handsome, the way idols and KDrama stars were handsome.A good strong jaw, wide dark eyes, a full defined mouth with a slightly plumper bottom lip that was too red to be natural.His dark eyebrows, perfectly arched, contrasted with his thick silvery blond hair which was swept back from his forehead and Hongjoong could see that he had an undercut. </p><p>Hongjoong wanted to do something, anything, but the guy was staring at him, drinking him in, making a show of giving Hongjoong a lazy once over, from his black DM’s, up his legs clad in skinny black jeans, across the vintage black Iron Maiden t-shirt he wore, seemingly to hesitate for a split second longer than it ought to have on his waist, before travelling back up to Hongjoong’s face.And then, to Hongjoong’s shock, the guy had smirked at him, and before he turned away to follow his friends out, he shot him a wink and Hongjoong had felt himself go hot.And he hated himself for it, for appreciating how hot this guy was, and he hated the guy for making him feel like that.</p><p>And so, this unknown guy had become his nemesis.And Hongjoong made very sure he stayed out of his way whenever he saw him or any of his friends at the club because Hongjoong didn’t do shit like this.He didn’t date, he didn’t even do one night stands.It was far too dangerous for him to even consider it and he had a whole three years left of college and responsibilities to his brother and the rest of his family.</p><p>Which was why he was here, right now, at the club.He wasn’t there to party with Seonghwa or the terror twins.He was working. He was behind the bar helping out because one of the regular bar tenders called in sick and if your brother called you and promised to pay your rent for the next month if you helped out, you shut up, you got dressed and you dragged your ass to the club he ran, and you got to work and you forgot about the beef you had with the most attractive human you’ve seen in age, because you were an adult, and you were pretty sure the guy had no idea you had a beef with him anyway.</p><p>Hongjoong tossed his cocktail shaker in a complex sequence, showing off a little, so sue him, and grinned rakishly at the girls waiting for their drinks.The taller of the two girls flushed prettily and he grinned bigger, his fat Cheshire Cat grin, knowing full well it got him attention and good tips.</p><p>He poured the two cocktails, and delivered them with a flourish to the girl and her friend who did the giggly, over the shoulder look back and finger wiggle at him, as they scooped up their drinks and turned away from the bar. </p><p>Hongjoong was still smiling, enjoying the view of them walking away, when a raised hand at the periphery of his vision caught his eye and he turned towards the figure, still smiling.Only. </p><p>Only it was the guy he had the issue with.And tonight he was obviously set out to hurt Hongjoong in all the ways possible.He wore a black button down but the thing was so sheer, it was obscene.It was French tucked into loose fitting black jeans.His hair, still silvery blond, was swept back from his face, leaving his large dark eyes under the perfectly arched eyebrows to stare back at Hongjoong.</p><p>It’s a testament to Hongjoong’s professionalism that he did not drop the smile on his face by much when he walked over to the other side of the bar where the guy was lounging.</p><p>“Hey,” he said.“What can I get you?”</p><p>“How about your number?”</p><p>Hongjoong stilled.Blinked and then grinned, feral. “You what, mate?”</p><p>“Your number?”The guy was smiling at him now and it was cheeky and he had high cheekbones and his mouth looked very red.</p><p>“Sorry, just because I’m behind the counter here, doesn’t mean I’m on the menu,” Hongjoong said, not worrying about keeping his annoyance out of his voice.“So, either order something that is on the menu or run along.”</p><p>“Ah, it was worth a shot,” the guy said, reaching over the bar to grab at Hongjoong.Hongjoong reacted without thinking.He saw the hand come at him so he gripped it loosely in one hand, picked up the knife they use to slice up the lemons and simultaneously slammed the guy’s hand down on the wood of the bar, the knife quivering, point first, between his spread fingers. </p><p>“Don’t. Touch,” Hongjoong breathed, not relaxing his grip on the guy’s thick wrist.He met the guy’s eyes and saw that they were blown wide and he wasn’t sure if it was lust or shock or maybe a bit of both and he laughed.It was an ugly laugh, one that Seonghwa always said would get him punched in the face, but he does it anyway. </p><p>“I will fuck you up,” he told him.“Do not grab me or any of the other staff, no matter how drunk you are.”Then he pulled the knife out of the counter, wiped it on his apron and tossed it back next to the lemons. </p><p>“I, uh,” the guy blinked, swallowing hard.“I wasn’t going to grab you. There was a flying thing.”</p><p>“What.”</p><p>“Mate,” the guy said, still looking shook.“I swear to the gods, I would never think to grab you.But there was a fly or a moth, I don’t know.It was right at your ear.”</p><p>Hongjoong heard him, loud and clear, or as loud and as clear as he could over the pumping EDM playing but it still, sounded a bit you know, fake.</p><p>“Sure, whatever,” he said.“Totally not sus.”</p><p>“Bro,” the guy said.“Fuck you, yeah? Here.”</p><p>And Hongjoong turned around to see the guy holding his hand out towards him and right there, in the palm of his hand, was a small squashed midge/moth thing.He didn’t know what the fuck it was. He wasn’t an insect guy.</p><p>“See?”</p><p>Hongjoong looked at the guy.Who was staring back at him, still a bit shaken. He gave a small sigh. “What do you want to drink?”</p><p>“A beer, please.Two.”</p><p>“ID?”</p><p>“You have got to be shitting me?”</p><p>Hongjoong shrugged.“<em>Bro</em>, I don’t make the rules.”</p><p>“The other bartenders know me.”</p><p>Hongjoong sighed, ran a hand through his cobalt blue hair and shook his head.“I don’t, yeah?”</p><p>“Do you give everyone such a hard time?” The guy muttered something else under his breath but he fished his wallet out and held out his ID card for Hongjoong. </p><p>“Barely legal,” Hongjoong said, with a smirk, as he handed the ID card back to the guy.His name was Yunho.“Any preference?”</p><p>“To?”</p><p>“Beer, asshole.What beer do you want?”Hongjoong took delight in watching the guy’s hands shake a little as he slid his ID back in his wallet.</p><p>“Two IPA’s, please.”</p><p>“Bottles or glasses?”</p><p>“Bottles are fine,” Yunho said. </p><p>Hongjoong turned away, rang up the two beers, voided them and handed the opened bottles to Yunho.</p><p>“On the house, for saving me from the world’s tiniest insect.”</p><p>Yunho frowned for a moment but then he nodded.“Sure, yeah, man.Anytime.”</p><p>Hongjoong watched him go and enjoyed the view.The jeans might be loose but they fit his ass nicely.He turned away eventually because someone else was waiting to place an order for their drinks.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>Yunho handed Wooyoung his beer more aggressively than he ought to have and got a shove by way of thanks. But then he sank down next to his friend where they’ve managed to hold onto one of the booths facing the dance floor. </p><p>“What’s got your panties in a twist?” Wooyoung asked, his voice loud over the bass.“Is it him? Did you see him again?” And the sheer glee on his face was enough to annoy Yunho.It was bad enough that Wooyoung was aware of his crush on the blue haired guy, it was another thing for him to be so fucking delighted about it.</p><p>Yunho scowled.Since they’d started coming to Treasure he’d been seeing the guy around, felt him watching him, more importantly he’d caught him watching him.And there was something not quite predatory about it, but it was aggressive, the way the guy watched him. He wanted to go and ask him, time and again, what the fuck his problem was, but Wooyoung had more sense and held him back.Told him the kid was dangerous, not to fuck with him and Yunho had scoffed. He knew how to handle himself in a fight and this guy was cute and small enough to put in his pocket, but Wooyoung had just shoved him out of the club, telling him to let it go and let sleeping dogs lie.</p><p>“He’s bartending tonight,” Yunho eventually said and Wooyoung’s eyebrows shot up in surprise.“He almost fucking stabbed me.With a knife.”</p><p>“You? How? What did you say to him?” Wooyoung was staring now, and obviously deeply amused.He did that thing with his face where he bit his lips so that his cheeks popped up more, making him look like the world’s cutest chipmunk. There was something about Wooyoung that drew people’s attention and Yunho could sense a few people nearby staring.So he sat forward, blocking Wooyoung a little.</p><p>“Okay so I was initially an ass but then I thought better of it,” Yunho explained.“And I thought it was going okay and then I saw this little fly thing, so small, just hovering near his head and I grabbed for it and he thought I was grabbing him and then he,” Yunho flexed his hand, staring at his wrist.He was going to have a bruise there in a bit, and somehow, horribly, he was okay with that.“Grabbed my hand, slammed it onto the bar and stuck a knife between my fingers and told me not to grab him.”</p><p>“Holyyyy what?” Wooyoung gasped in laughter.“Hongjoong did that? And no one saw?”</p><p>“Well, if they did, they know to let the psychopath do what he wants,” Yunho muttered, taking a sip of his beer.“And how do you know his name?”</p><p>“He goes to college with us?” Wooyong was still laughing, shaking his head.“This is crazy shit.He must really dislike you.HJ literally flies under the radar. He never causes trouble.”</p><p>“Well,” Yunho said, still not sure what was so funny about being threatened with a knife.“That is debatable.”</p><p>Some of the dance team turn up and Yunho and Wooyoung make it to the dance floor.The music is sick, the bass is heavy, the air is thick with the smell of sex and smoke and Yunho lives for it. He dances for so long that by the time he steps off the floor, his shirt is wet and he’s thirsty.He pushes his way through the crowd towards the bar and catches the blue haired guy’s eye again just as he makes it to the small clearing near the bar.</p><p>“Aqua,” he says, leaning forward over the bar to be heard over the noise. “Please,” he adds for good measure and he’s rewarded with an uptick of Hongjoong’s lips.They are nice lips, full, flushed with colour.He drags his eyes away and checks the time on his phone.It’s after two. He ought to be getting home.</p><p>When Hongjoong comes back with his water, he passes him his card to swipe, and takes a minute to just breathe.The club was still heaving and the noise levels were quite probably illegal but the thing about Treasure is that they had brilliant DJ’s. </p><p>“Do you work here?” Yunho eventually calls over to Hongjoong who was still hovering near him, having passed his card back, tidying the work area so that he had space to slice some lemons with that knife that looked like it could flay skin off a person.“Just, you always seem to be here.”</p><p>Hongjoong tilted his head a little, as if considering Yunho.“You notice me?”</p><p>The question sounds surprised, naive almost, and Yunho just holds back the snort he has threatening to come out because was the guy fishing for compliments or was he just clueless? Instead he just nodded and watched, in amazement, as a light flush spread over the other man’s cheeks.</p><p>“Yeah, of course I notice you,” Yunho said, feeling braver than he’d felt in an age.“You’re…” he gestured to Hongjoong, making a sweeping motion from his head to his toes.“You’re fucking hot.”</p><p>“Excuse me? I’m trying to order a drink here, can you stop flirting with the staff?”</p><p>Yunho stilled, turning to look at the guy who’d managed to wedge himself between him and a girl on one of the high bar stools, shoving her hard enough that she almost fell off.The newcomer barely spared her a glance, a sneer on his face before he turned back to stare at Hongjoong, ignoring Yunho’s hard stare at the side of his head.</p><p>“Thank you,” the guy said, rolling his eyes, and frowned at Hongjoong who was checking to make sure the girl was okay, and snapping his fingers at him, to get his attention.“Hey, pretty boy.A bottle of your best white.And make it snappy, yeah?”</p><p>Hongjoong went rigid and Yunho held his breath.He thought he’d seen Hongjoong angry earlier but right now, seeing him go white around the mouth, his hand tightening on the blade in his hand, he realised he’d not seen the smaller man angry whatsoever.This, this was Hongjoong pissed off.</p><p>“Sure,” Hongjoong said, with a tightlipped smile that did not reach his eyes.“Best white? You sure of that?”</p><p>The guy huffed his impatience.“Whatever, man.Just hurry up before she fucks off with some other guy, okay? I’ve got plans.”</p><p>“Coming right up,” Hongjoong said, turning around and grabbing a bottle of unopened wine from the fridge.“Here we go.” He whistled for one of the servers and beckoned them closer.“Can you follow this gentleman to his table? And serve him his wine?”</p><p>“Sure, HJ,” the server said and Yunho wasn’t entirely sure if it was a boy or a girl but they were androgynously beautiful, like a sculpture.He found himself staring, wondering what the fuck was going on, when the server took the bottle from Hongjoong, placed it neatly on the tray, along with two white wine glasses. </p><p>He listened to Hongjoong mention some astronomical amount for the wine which, Yunho’s no wine snob, but he is pretty sure it cost like nothing in the local liquor store, and saw the guy blanche but, with witnesses, he couldn’t back out now, not when the bottle was open and he had a server to help him take it to his table.So he handed the cash over and Hongjoong made a show of sticking it in the till and slamming the drawer shut, not bothering with change. When the guy opened his mouth, Hongjoong just smiled at the server.“Go ahead, Kells, I’ve got the tip covered.”</p><p>Kells’ grin they shot over their shoulder at Yunho and Hongjoong was full of menace and they sashayed at the man’s side, dwarfing him entirely and Yunho belated realised that Kells was almost as tall as he was, if not taller.</p><p>“Watch,” Hongjoong said, jerking his chin to where the guy led Kells to one of the booths where a pretty girl sat, looking bored and scrolling on her phone.She smiled when she saw him, then her eyes widened perceptibly when they fell on Kells.“I love this part.”</p><p>Yunho watched the small interaction, saw the moment Kells smiled and winked at the girl and saw the girl <em>simper</em> and almost go into a full on swoon.He also saw the way the guy did not like that at all, the way he said something to Kells.There was no way to tell what it was, but Kells turned on the guy faster than Yunho thought was humanly possible.It happened fast but slow at the same time, the way Kells lifted the guy by his arm, as if he weighed nothing, then as the guy staggered upright, a fist from the hip drove into his stomach, low and hard, making him hunch forward.Kells, looking unperturbed, got a shoulder under the guy’s shoulder and helped him stand up and walk away from the booth, the girl’s face a picture of shocked surprise.Until Kells turned to look at her to say something and then she blushed harder and nodded.</p><p>“What is going on?” Yunho asked, not really expecting an answer.“I’ve never seen anyone move that fast.”</p><p>“She got lucky and Kells got to play the white knight,” Hongjoong said simply.“And I am sure they’ll go home tonight and have some fun.”</p><p>Yunho watched as Kells, who did not look like they could carry the man’s weight at all, speak to the bouncers near the door, before leading the guy outside. </p><p>“Does he…do they work here?”</p><p>“Kells? You could say so.” Hongjoong sighed.“What a fucking douche.I am sure I recognise him from before. He caused issues then too.”</p><p>Hongjoong shook his head, before turning to focus on Yunho again and Yunho was momentarily taken aback by how incredibly pretty Hongjoong was and how tired he looked. </p><p>“What time do you get off tonight?”Yunho asked the question without thinking and winced when he saw a coldness creep into Hongjoong’s eyes.“Not, not like that. I’m not hitting on you.It’s just you look tired.”</p><p>“Are you telling me I look like shit?”</p><p>“What? No.” Yunho ran a hand through his hair.“Talking to you is exhausting, did anyone ever tell you that? I just meant that I hope you got off soon so that you can rest, because you look tired.”</p><p>Hongjoong stared at him, his expression thoughtful. “In an hour.I’m not closing up tonight.”</p><p>“Nice, well.Thanks for the water and uh, hopefully the rest of your night is a good one.”</p><p>Yunho stepped back from the bar, keeping his gaze on Hongjoong, who stared right back and wow, Yunho might be falling for this strangely prickly little bartender with the big eyes, compact body and blue hair. </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>“So, he seems nice,” Kells said as they lounged at the bar about forty minutes later.Hongjoong pretended not to hear the amusement in his cousin’s voice.“Tall, good shoulders.Very sexc. Bet you could climb those thighs.”</p><p>“Kells,” Hongjoong said, his voice a warning.“Don’t.”</p><p>“Don’t what? Remind you you’re alive? The last piece you had was your roommate in your sophomore year. You got drunk and shagged him.I mean, he is stunning, but honestly if you’re not tapping that, what’s stopping you from tapping <em>that</em>?”</p><p>“I don’t fuck strangers, Kells,” Hongjoong said, wincing at the implication that Kells did. </p><p>“Do you know his name?” Kells countered with a grin. </p><p>“I do.”</p><p>“So, not a stranger.”</p><p>“He could literally be a serial killer.”</p><p>“The family would avenge you, HJ, you know that. Plus your funeral would be so beautiful.” Kells sighed, hand over his heart.“What a way to go though, right? Being smothered by that boy’s thighs.”</p><p>“Oh, super comforting, thank you, Kells.Don’t you have a pretty girl to seduce and take home tonight?”</p><p>Kells just laughed and sipped their soda and lime and grinned a smarmy grin at Hongjoong who spent the rest of his shift ignoring his cousin.He cashed out, waved his goodbyes to the other two bartenders, kissed Kells’ on the profered cheek and made his way to the staff room.He kept thinking about what Kells said, that he could just take Yunho home and fuck him, and that would be it.He’d get him out of his system, because there was still something that simmered just below Hongjoong’s skin around Yunho.He doesn’t know what it was.It was something a little feral, something that made him want to bite and rend and draw blood.And it was a little worrying because usually this was not how things went for him.</p><p>He grabbed his leather jacket, checked his phone and saw that Seonghwa was staying over at Mingi and San’s as they were marathoning Marvel movies and that he had left Hongjoong dinner/breakfast in the fridge.</p><p>Hongjoong exited the club through the side door, the door the smokers knew about and where the VIP’s slipped in and out without being spotted by the paparazzi that occasionally hung around the front.He was halfway to his bike further up the alleyway when he saw a shadow detach itself from the wall where it had been leaning and rushed him.</p><p>The first blow took him by complete surprise.The guy grabbed his shoulder and as he spun, the haymaker connected partially with his jaw, making Hongjoong stagger. The pain was immediate and intense.It fucking hurt so much and he saw stars.He dropped his jacket and stopped himself from falling over his own feet by stumbling into the wall, narrowly missing toppling his motorbike.</p><p>“What the fuck,” he yelled, spinning around, to see the guy, the guy Kells had escorted out earlier, standing there in the dirty alleyway laughing at him.</p><p>“You fucking,” the guy started.“Piece of shit.You and your faggoty boyfriend and your … I don’t even know what that thing was that threw me out of the club.What is that? A tranny? Because, fuck knows what’s going on down there.”And he gestured to his groin area, laughing and Hongjoong realised the guy wasn’t just drunk, he was possibly high too. </p><p>“Mate,” Hongjoong said.“You really don’t want to do this.”</p><p>“Oh yeah? Yeah? You think you can take me? You fucking twink.” The guy swayed on his feet, both hands held up loosely in front of his face now.“I can fuck you up.”</p><p>“I really don’t have time for this,” Hongjoong said, moving towards his bike, wiping a hand along his mouth.His knuckles came away wet and he grimaced at the sight of blood.“Fuck.”</p><p>“Come on, come <em>on</em>,” the guy yelled again.“You fuckin’ pussy. Too scared, yeah? Too scared because there’s no one here to help you fight.”</p><p>Hongjoong sighed and drew a calming breath.His heart was thumping wildly against his chest and he really wanted to punch this guy in the face but he also had to consider that if he did, and the guy decided to lay charges against him, it would mean unnecessary attention on the club and on the entire family.</p><p>“Just, go home, asshole.Sleep it off.”</p><p>“Fuck you, gaylord.” And the guy was suddenly right there again, fists up and flying at Hongjoong.But this time Hongjoong was ready for him.He stepped underneath the guy’s guard, which shouldn’t have been this easy, and punched him hard and fast.Two blows, midriff, left upper cut to the jaw and it sent the guy sprawling. </p><p>“Fuck,” Hongjoong muttered.“You asshole.”He checked his knuckles.They were gonna be red for a few days, possibly be bruised.The guy’s jaw was made from thick bone, that was for sure.The guy shook his head, wiggled his jaw and spat out blood.</p><p>“Is that it?” Unbelievably the guy staggered upright again, grinning bloodily at Hongjoong.“The best you got?”</p><p>Hongjoong scowled at him, shaking his head.“What is your malfunction, my dude? Have you got something wrong up here?” He gestured to his head, walking towards the guy.“Huh? What’s going on with you? Why are you doing this?”</p><p>“Fuck you, man.You fucking faggot.Who do you think you are? Asking me if I’m crazy? I’m not the one sucking dick in the toilets.”</p><p>Hongjoong paused then.“I suck dick in toilets?” He tilted his head to the side.“I’m the one who gets my dick sucked, get that straight, you fucking piece of shit.”</p><p>And then Hongjoong punched him again, and again. And somewhere behind him he heard a shout and some scuffling and then suddenly there was a lot of people and fists and noise.Another attacker came at him, this one with a piece of wood (what the fuck?) and he ducked that successfully and watched in shocked amazement as Yunho who’d come out of absolutely fucking nowhere, spun in a perfect roundhouse kick, knocking Hongjoong’s attacker to the ground where he lay, groaning, half-collapsed across the guy Hongjoong had taken down.Hongjoong saw that the guy that was usually with Yunho, (too pretty for his own good Hongjoong had thought) was dancing around another assailant, doing his best and most ridiculous Bruce Lee imitation, switching his feet fast, making <em>whaoooaaooh</em> moans much to the confusion of his own opponent.And then he just stopped and grinned at his guy.Hongjoong made to walk closer but Yunho put a hand up and shook his head.</p><p>“So, are you going to fight me or do you want to kiss?” Wooyoung asked the guy he had cornered and the guy paled.“Because, I don’t like kissing on camera. So I’ll have to take your phone off you, if you don’t mind?”</p><p>And Hongjoong saw then that the guy had his phone balled in his fist and frowned.Fuck, were they filming him fighting the douche from the club?He shot a look at Yunho and got an raised eyebrow in answer. </p><p>“Uh, I don’t think so,” the guy said, lowering his hands.“Look, I just want to get home, okay? I don’t have anything to do with those guys.”</p><p>“Oh, right.Sure, man.That seems legit.”And then Wooyoung stepped right up and punched the guy in the stomach, making him convulsively hunch forward, grabbing for his stomach, unclenching his hands and dropping his phone.“Oh look, you dropped your phone.That’s so careless of you.”</p><p>Hongjoong would have laughed at Wooyoung’s flat and obviously fake tone of concern, because he was staring at Yunho.Who was bleeding.And Hongjoong knew, a part of him had always known, that he liked blood, just a little bit too much maybe, but seeing blood against Yunho’s luminous honey skin, where his lip had been cut by a blow Hongjoong had not seen, during part of the fight Hongjoong had not seen, made his brain glitch.</p><p>He was staring, hard, his breathing still ragged, his own body aching from blows, his hands zinging with pain from where he’d laid into the guy at his feet, and he wanted to fucking do something very bad with Yunho who was staring right back at him.Yunho who’s own breathing kicked up a notch.And Hongjoong knew he was in deep trouble the moment Yunho grabbed his wrist and led him to his bike.</p><p>“Are you okay to ride?” Yunho asked him, his voice a low growl and Hongjoong nodded.</p><p>“Woo, delete that shit and get home,” Yunho told the pretty guy who was having a fun time scrolling through the guy’s videos.</p><p>“Oh, yeah, sure,” he said, waving as Yunho swung up onto the back of Hongjoong’s bike. “Text me in the morning to let me know you’re alive.”And then he did such an exaggerated wink Hongjoong almost laughed. Instead he shrugged into his leather jacket, got his helmet on and swung onto his bike, gunned the engine and left the mess behind him. He was hyper aware of the man on the bike behind him, how close he sat, those thick thighs bracketing his, the press of his firm chest against his back.It calmed him and he leaned into the corners, enjoying the ride, feeling the adrenalin dissipate as he whipped them through the empty streets of Seoul in the small hours of the morning.</p><p>It took no time at all to get to his apartment and Yunho stepped off the bike and followed closely behind him, crowding him a little and Hongjoong tried not to let his hands shake as he led him into the elevator.</p><p>He looked up at Yunho as the doors closed behind them.He was taller suddenly, now that it was just the two of them in the badly lit elevator, and it took Hongjoong by surprise.Yunho was staring down at him, his eyes expressive.He had both his hands shoved deep in the pockets of his jeans and the light jacket he wore over his sheer button down must have done nothing to protect him against the night air as he rode bitch behind Hongjoong.</p><p>“You’re still bleeding,” Hongjoong found himself saying.“Your lip. How did that happen?”</p><p>“The other guy. The one I kicked.We were fighting and he got in a sucker punch. It’s then that he ran at you.”</p><p>“And you kicked him.”</p><p>Yunho nodded.He’d somehow drifted closer to Hongjoong and they were standing chest to chest now, toe to toe and Hongjoong had difficulty breathing.</p><p>“Why did you interfere?”</p><p>“I don’t like seeing people hurt,” Yunho said.“It makes me very angry.”</p><p>Hongjoong hummed, focussing on a point above and beyond Yunho’s shoulder.“Why are you here? Right now, with me?”</p><p>“I wanted to make sure you were all right,” he answered, head tilted a little towards Hongjoong.“And-“</p><p>“And?”</p><p>“And I wanted to maybe kiss you?”</p><p>“You’re bleeding,” Hongjoong said again, but this time his voice betrayed him.It came out soft, a little breathless, a little needy.</p><p>“You like it.”</p><p>Heat swirled dangerously in his abdomen and Hongjoong blinked up at Yunho. </p><p>“I do.”</p><p>Yunho tentatively reached for him, and Hongjoong let him, almost groaning when he felt those long fingers wrap lightly around his hip, tugging him a little closer, bringing him flush against Yunho.</p><p>“And if I want to do more than kiss?” Yunho asked him, his cheek impossibly soft and warm against Hongjoong’s. Hongjoong was achingly aware of being made to feel as if he had a choice and he liked it.He shuddered at the warm breath brushing against his ear as Yunho continued speaking, his voice a low rumbled whisper. “If I want to undress you slowly, kiss you and mark up your pretty skin, and then spread you open on my tongue,” and here he gave the shell of Hongjoong’s ear a tiny kitten lick, before continuing. “And then when you’re a mess beneath me, I want to fuck you and make you call my name. What do you think? Would you let me?”</p><p>Hongjoong was no stranger to dirty talk, and they’d not even properly touched, but the way Yunho held him, the way his voice caressed his ear as he spoke, made his mind feel blank with need.The elevator doors dinged open and he drew a ragged breath.</p><p>“My apartment,” he said and liked how Yunho stepped away the tiniest bit to let him brush past him. </p><p>Yunho wrapped both arms around Hongjoong from behind as he came to a stop in front of the apartment door and he was conscious of their size difference again, of how Yunho’s shoulders were so much wider than his, how much taller he was, how he made Hongjoong feel not at all his real height, but smaller still.He didn’t know what to make of that, apart from right now, how much he craved it.</p><p>“You smell good,” Yunho tells him, nosing the nape of his neck.“You smell like ozone and high cold places.”</p><p>Hongjoong had no words because he was having trouble finding the keyhole and it was annoying, so he drew in a deep ragged breath and eventually, with monumental effort, managed to get the door open.</p><p>“Inside,” he ordered.“You can leave your shoes and jacket here.”</p><p>Yunho shrugged out of his jacket and shoes so fast Hongjoong was still bent over and unlacing his boots and in the process of kicking them off when Yunho stepped past him.</p><p>“God, you look good bent over like that,” Yunho said, hand running over the curve of Hongjoong’s ass. “Are all your jeans this tight?”</p><p>Hongjoong straightened and caught his hand.“What are you doing?”</p><p>“Touching,” Yunho said, smiling, reversing their grip and pulling him closer.“And now kissing.”</p><p>There was no chaste first kiss, it was all fire and heat and breathlessness right from the start and Honjoong’s entire body thrummed in delight.Yunho controlled the kiss, leaning down towards him, his thumb and forefinger lightly holding Hongjoong’s chin in place as he took his time to plunder his mouth. </p><p>Hongjoong lost himself in the kiss.It was hot and messed with his head.He could taste the iron of the blood on Yunho’s lip and he should be weirded out by it, should think its unsanitary and whatever, but all it did was make him <em>want </em>desperately. He stood on his tip toes and wound his arms around Yunho’s neck, pressing them even more flush together and he got his fingers into the thick blond hair at the nape of his neck and tugged, just a little.</p><p>Yunho responded by pulling their hips together and oh, hello, Yunho Jnr was definitely down with this, or was it up? Hongjoong struggled for some control, caught himself grinding against the taller boy and stilled, purposefully, trying to pace himself but the hunger, the pure need burning under his skin made it near impossible.He was aware of someone moaning and he was surprised to find it was him, but then Yunho was resting his forehead against Hongjoong’s and his dark eyes were almost all pupil and he was trembling against him.</p><p>“Fuck,” he whispered.“What the fuck?”</p><p>And Hongjoong, fuck, he got it.He really did.This felt big and overwhelming and when he grabbed Yunho’s wrist and tugged him down the short passage to his large room with its ridiculous queen sized bed, he tried not to think about this, whatever this was. </p><p>He didn’t bother closing his door.Hwa wouldn’t be around until mid-morning and that was fine with him.He turned in Yunho’s arms and started unbuttoning his shirt, wincing when he felt how sore his knuckles were as he brushed against the fabric.</p><p>“You’re so handsome,” he muttered as each button revealed more skin.“I hate you.”</p><p>Yunho was staring down at him, watching his fingers make swift work of his shirt, tugging it off and dropping it on the floor.Hongjoong stood back and just <em>appreciated </em>the broad expanse of the skin bared to him.His shoulders were gorgeous, wide.His torso lean and muscled, his arms lightly muscled.Natural, he looked natural and healthy, the gold skin begging to be marked up.Hongjoong reached for his belt but Yunho stopped him, brought his hand up to his mouth, before pressing the palm flat against his chest.</p><p>“Slow down,” Yunho said, his eyes on Hongjoong’s face.“Take it easy, I’m not going anywhere.Let’s enjoy this, yeah?”</p><p>And then Hongjoong found himself being kissed again and if he though the previous kisses they shared were hot, what Yunho set about doing right then was to completely turn him to mush. </p><p>Hongjoong opened his mouth, let Yunho steal his breath, taste his mouth and tangle their tongues together.Heat rose steadily under his skin but even so he shuddered when Yunho’s hands dropped to his waist, resting there.</p><p>“Your waist,” he said, when he drew back so that he could stare between them.“Is so small. It’s fascinating.”</p><p>Hongjoong found himself smiling at the wonder in his voice.“Yeah? You like it?”</p><p>“I fucking love it.” Yunho raised his eyes to his and smiled and the smile was sweet and a little vulpine.“Look.”</p><p>He turned Hongjoong around so that Hongjoong could see them mirrored in the full length mirror of his open wardrobe.He sucked in a surprised breath because although they’ve not done much apart from kiss, they both looked pretty much fucked.He watched Yunho’s hands span his waist, saw how his fingers met just above the waistband of his jeans, and he swallowed because he was built along light lines, but he was by no means tiny.He dragged his eyes up to meet Yunho’s in the mirror and leaned his head back against his chest, slowly biting into his lower lip. </p><p>“You’re driving me a little crazy,” Hongjoong told him, surprised that his voice sounded so even.“Has anyone ever told you that?”</p><p>“Honestly? No.” Yunho, still watching him in the mirror, started unbuttoning Hongjoong’s shirt, slowly revealing his own skin.Much paler against his own.It was fascinating, seeing Yunho’s hands make swift work of his shirt so that he could run his hands down Hongjoong’s sides and span his waist again.“You’re gorgeous. It’s like everything about you was made for me.”He pressed his mouth to Hongjoong’s neck, placing kisses there, watching them in the mirror.“I love the way you watch me.”</p><p>“You’re very attractive,” Hongjoong said, turning in Yunho’s arms and walking him backwards, towards his bed. “And as pretty as your ass looks in these jeans, I’d like you naked now.”</p><p>Yunho let out a quiet little snort and dropped his hands to his side.“All yours.”</p><p>Hongjoong raised one side of his mouth in a half-grin before he tackled his belt, sliding it out and tossing it aside, helping the taller boy out of his jeans and boxers, all in one go because honestly, who has the time to be coy?</p><p>Yunho let out a little shocked laugh as Hongjoong pushed him back, as hard as he could, sending him bouncing onto his back on his bed.</p><p>“Hmm, nice,” Hongjoong muttered, sitting low on his legs so he couldn’t really move much, running his hands over Yunho’s torso and thighs, purposefully not going anywhere near his half-hard cock that twitched with interest.“Do you work out? It looks like you do.”</p><p>Yunho watched him, eyes half-lidded as he lightly ran his fingers over his pecs, learning the shape of him, the way his planes fit together, fitting his fingers between his ribs.He caught his breath when Hongjoong pressed his thumbs low against his hips in experiment.He didn’t look away when Hongjoong raised an eyebrow.</p><p>“What’s this then? Are you ticklish here?”</p><p>“No,” he managed.“It’s just…it’s just something I like.”</p><p>“Oh?” Hongjoong leaned forward them, on his knees, and fit both thumbs on either side of his hips, pressing them experimentally to the junction and watched with interest as Yunho squirmed a little under him.“That’s super interesting.” Then he ran his hands up his sides again, palms heavy on his pecs as he leaned up further and further, lowering himself onto Yunho’s naked body, away of how uncomfortable it must feel with him still fully dressed.“What else do you like, hmm? Maybe when I do this?”</p><p>And he pressed open-mouthed kisses along Yunho’s neck, relishing the way he angled his jaw up and away so he could have access to his neck.“Maybe a bit of this?”</p><p>And Hongjoong nipped at the skin at the junction of his neck and shoulder, loving the soft gasp, before he moved his mouth towards his Adam’s apple and thoughtlessly tongued it, before biting down.</p><p>“Fuck,” Yunho muttered and suddenly his hands were on Hongjoong’s waist, holding him still. “Take your pants off, lover, before I tear them off you.”</p><p>Hongjoong shivered at the tone but he ignored him, rolling his hips down lightly, brushing against Yunho’s naked body and dragging his own clothed erection against his. It earned him another shuddering <em>fuck</em> and he started making his way down Yunho’s body, kissing and biting and sucking miles of golden skin and finally, finally, he allowed himself to look at Yunho properly and his mouth filled with saliva.The boy was packing.He was also completely hairless and Hongjoong’s need spiked higher.</p><p>“Fuck me,” he muttered, wrapping a hand low at the base of his cock and slid his hand up. “Can I…?” He had his head bent towards Yunho’s cock when he thought that perhaps he ought to ask, just in case and when he met Yunho’s eyes he saw nothing there but lust.“Can I suck your cock?”</p><p>“Yes,” Yunho gave a short sharp nod.“Please.”</p><p>Hongjoong grinned at him and ran a thumb over his head, tugging the skin back just a little before he licked his hand and wrapped it around him properly.Yunho let out a sigh and squirmed a little, grabbing a pillow to fold it double under his head so he could watch Hongjoong where he crouched between his legs. </p><p>“No touching,” Hongjoong told him, glancing up at him from under his lashes.“Or I will stop.”</p><p>Yunho dropped both hands to his sides.“You’re the boss.”</p><p>“Good boy,” he muttered and started to acquaint himself with what made Yunho whine, what made him gasp, what made him shudder and more importantly, what made him shake before he thrust up into Hongjoong’s mouth with a low raspy moan.</p><p>Hongjoong loved blowjobs, he was good at them, but Yunho was big and he had to work his mouth open to take most of him.When Yunho bucked up, he felt that slick slide of him pushing in further and he groaned around him.He loved his mouth being this full, he loved the stretch, and the weight of Yunho’s cock in his mouth felt perfect.And importantly, he loved how Yunho was losing himself as Hongjoong let him fuck his mouth.He glanced up, knowing he had tears in his eyes, and Yunho breathed a ragged sigh, reaching for him and pulling him off his cock with an obscene pop. He dragged him up, towards him to kiss him. He sucked Hongjoong’s tongue into his mouth and moaned when Hongjoong met him, all hot slick fire tasting like them both.</p><p>“God fucking hell, Hongjoong, you’re going to kill me,” he muttered and Hongjoong loved the way Yunho stared at him, his eyes raking his face, his expression a little crazed.“I want you so badly.Can I fuck you, sweets?”</p><p>“Hmm, yes, please, baby,” Hongjoong said, reaching down between them, giving his cock a little tug, making Yunho growl softly.He let out a little laugh and wiggled his own hardness against Yunho which earned him a light slap on the ass. </p><p>“You’re still wearing too much clothes.Come on, lets get you naked.”</p><p>Hongjoong let Yunho manhandle him, pulling his jeans off and when he realised Hongjoong wasn’t wearing any boxers he sat back on his heels to stare, a shiteating grin on his handsome face.</p><p>“Fuck, you’re really such a slutty boy, Hongjoong. Look at you.So pretty and so needy.”</p><p>“Yah, you try and wear jeans that tight with underwear,” Hongjoong half-laughed at him but then dropped back against the bed with a moan as Yunho palmed him.“Jesus, your hands are huge.”</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>Yunho felt drunk from sheer endorphins coursing through his body. He was really badly turned on and he wanted Hongjoong to be there with him, as high, as drunk on sex, or the potential of sex, as he felt.</p><p>Naked Hongjoong was gorgeous, compact, all clean lines, strong thighs, good calves and soft skin over taut muscles. He watched the other boy stretch out under him, trailing fingers along his chest as Yunho watched. </p><p>He wanted to bite and suck marks all over him, he wanted to do very bad things to him and from the heavy look in Hongjoong’s eyes, he thought that maybe he’d let him. He grinned down at him and found an answering grin being flashed back, one that was a little feral, a little scary and it made him shiver in anticipation. </p><p>Hongjoong leaned up on his elbows and considered him.</p><p>“What you looking at?”</p><p>“You,” Yunho answered truthfully.“I didn’t think this would happen.That I’d have you naked under me.”</p><p>“Interesting,” Hongjoong lay back down again and trailed his hands along Yunho’s thighs, lightly cupping his balls.“So maybe, you should, you know, do something about that?”</p><p>“Like fuck you?”</p><p>“Yes, please, and thank you.”</p><p>“You don’t even know if I’ll be good to you.”</p><p>Hongjoong stilled his wandering hands and looked up at him from below his lashes.“I know you’ll be good to me. I’ve heard the stories.”</p><p>“You shouldn’t listen to gossip,” Yunho said leaning forward, feeling that they’ve been talking too much and that he had a powerful need to have his mouth on this gorgeous blue haired boy.He kissed, licked, bit and growled his way down Hongjoong’s body, nipping and biting and laving his tongue into dips and divots.The way Hongjoong was sighing, hands in his hair, only encouraged Yunho and he gave it his all, losing himself in the smooth skin, the heat of the other.</p><p>He pulled Hongjoong into his mouth, pressing his hands down on his hips and holding him flat against the mattress so he couldn’t writhe or push up into his mouth.He took his time, sucking him down, teasing his tongue along the length of him, suckling the head for a languid few minutes until Hongjoong sounded like he was actually crying, an incoherent stream of words coming from his mouth. </p><p>He pulled off, reluctantly, and leaned up to stare at Hongjoong whose lashes were wet against his cheeks and when his eyes fluttered open, they were almost all pupil. </p><p>“Baby, where’s your lube?”</p><p>Hongjoong blinked at him, staring at his mouth for a few seconds, completely elsewhere. </p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Lube, baby.I want to prep you so I can fuck you.” Yunho cupped that sharp jaw lightly.“Hongjoong? Are you with me? Do you still want this?”</p><p>Something in Yunho stilled when Hongjoong pressed his face harder against his hand, nuzzling into it, and he felt his mouth lightly brush against the skin of his palm.This was intimate, somehow far more intimate than sucking his cock, and it made Yunho flush with heat.</p><p>“Hongjoong?”</p><p>“I’m okay,” Hongjoong said, but his voice was soft, a little subdued. “In the drawer, in the cabinet.There are condoms there too.”</p><p>Yunho made swift work of finding the lube and a string of condoms.He tossed everything to the side and leaned down to kiss Hongjoong again. </p><p>“Are you sure you’re okay? You’ve gone very quiet on me?”</p><p>“Yeah, it’s just,” Hongjoong blushed prettily, but he smiled at Yunho.“It’s been a while and it’s fucking with my head a little.”</p><p>“We don’t have to do this,” Yunho said, watching him carefully.“We can just cuddle or whatever.”</p><p>“Like fuck we’re cuddling. I want you to fuck me, so get on it.”</p><p>Yunho let out a little surprised laugh at Hongjoong’s snappish tone and gave him a small salute, two fingers to the brow.</p><p>“Sir, yes, sir!”</p><p>“Good job, soldier.Now make me scream your name.”</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Hongjoong was losing his mind.Yunho hands were big and his fingers were long and he currently had three of those long fingers inside him and it felt like heaven but also definitely like hell because Yunho was a fucking tease, dragging out prepping Hongjoong.And he had one hand easily splayed across Hongjoong’s torso, effectively stopping him from writhing or doing anything much, apart from beg him and sob.</p><p>“Fuck, lover, you’re taking my fingers so well but you’re still so fucking tight.Do you think I’ll fit inside you? Hmm?”</p><p>“Yes,” Hongjoong nodded, urgently.“Yes, I can take you.”</p><p>“You sure? I think I need to add another finger, baby boy.Just to be safe.I don’t want to hurt you.”</p><p>“F-fuck, Yunho.Please, oh god, just, stop teasing me and fuck me, come ON.” Hongjoong struggled against the hand pressing him down.“Come on, come on.”</p><p>“So desperate, huh? Okay, let’s see how it goes.”</p><p>Hongjoong nearly whined at the loss of those long fingers inside him but he flung his arm across his mouth and bit his wrist against the noise, mortified by his reaction.What was it about Yunho that made him feel this desperate, this urgent, this blinding need to be fucked?</p><p>He dropped his hand and watched as Yunho slid the condom on and ran his lubed hand over it, coating it generously.There was a frown stuck between the larger boy’s brows as he stared down at himself before he looked back up to Hongjoong, meeting his anxious eyes.</p><p>“Okay?”</p><p>“Yes,” Hongjoong nodded, sitting up suddenly so he could pull him in for a kiss. It was a soft sweet kiss, a mere press of their lips together, surprising them both with his quietness.“Yes, I’m okay.Are you?”</p><p>“If you’re okay, I’m okay.” Yunho smiled at him.“I’ve wanted to fuck you for months, since the first time I saw you at the club.Everyone I took home wore your face, did you know that?”</p><p>“That…that’s fucked up but also hot?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Yunho said, biting down on his shoulder.“I’m pretty fucked up and I make no excuses.”</p><p>“F-fuck,” Hongjoong muttered.“How do you want me?”</p><p>“Like this, I want to see you.”</p><p>“Yes,” Hongjoong nodded, cupping his neck.“Yes, this is good.”</p><p>Hongjoong previously thought he was losing his mind as Yunho prepped him, but the way he pressed into him felt like it took a million years but he was grateful, because it fucking hurt initially ever so briefly, but then there was a further stretch as he pushed past the rim’s muscles, and he stilled, allowing Hongjoong to get used to it, before he then slowly, incrementally, filled him.</p><p>“Breathe, lover,” Yunho reminded him as he paused for the last inch leaning forward to kiss him softly, biting lightly on his lower lip.“If you pass out now we can have fun.”</p><p>Hongjoong let out a ragged breath, forcing himself to relax, watching as Yunho concentrated on sliding into him fully. The contented sigh from them both once Yunho settled fully inside him felt like a prayer said in unison. </p><p>Hongjoong reached out blindly and found Yunho’s hand and tangled their fingers together.He lay stretched back against his bed and just allowed himself to feel full, happy and warm.He’d missed this, this feeling of bliss, of a high that messed with his head a little. </p><p>Yunho watched him intently, and it made him blush a little, especially when Yunho brought their linked hands up to his mouth to bite lightly at Hongjoong’s palm.</p><p>Hongjoong chuckled lightly, experimentally lifting his ass, just a little big and moving his hips in a circle.And wow, hello, that was <em>something</em> else.The gasped moan that escaped his mouth was not a sound he was used to making.</p><p>“Fuck, baby,” Yunho muttered, staring down at him.“How’s it feel?”</p><p>“So good, sweets. You’re filling me up so well.” Hongjoong moved his hips again and let out a breathy gasp.“Fuck me, you’re so deep.”</p><p>“Yeah,” Yunho said.“You’re really tight.Come on, sit up for me a little.I need you to get used to me a bit.”</p><p>Hongjoong went willingly, letting him lift him onto Yunho’s lap where he sat on his knees, his legs splayed behind him. It changed the dynamic of the penetration completely and Hongjoong gasped and shuddered, dropping his arms around Yunho’s shoulders.</p><p>“Fuckkkkk,” he groaned, tentatively raising himself up slightly, before sliding back down again. </p><p>“Yeah, you feel so good, Hongjoong,” Yunho said and his voice held the kind of awe that made Hongjoong shake.He wrapped his arms lightly against Hongjoong’s waist.“Kiss me?”</p><p>And Hongjoong did.He drove the kiss, making love to Yunho’s mouth with his, parting his mouth and kissing him warm and intimate and slow.And as they kissed, he started working himself up and down Yunho’s hard length, steadily moving faster until he had to break the kiss to gasp out Yunho’s name. </p><p>“How?” Hongjoong shuddered.“How’re you this deep?”</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>Yunho felt like he was on fire.Watching Hongjoong riding him, slowly fucking himself on his cock, was singularly the hottest thing he’d ever seen in his life. He got his hands on his ass and spread him wider, helping him go down even further, punching soft groans from him. </p><p>“Doing so well, fuck,” he muttered.“Looking like sin fucking yourself.”</p><p>Hongjoong let out a breathless little gasp at that, using his arms on Yunho’s shoulders to lift himself and sink back down again.He rolled his head back and groaned and Yunho leaned in, taking full advantage of that neck, shoulders and pronounced collarbones. He could feel Hongjoong tiring, even with his help, lifting him and dropping him down, so he merely crowded him, laying him back against the bed, all the while kissing him.</p><p>“Let me,” he told him, tapping his leg.“Up.And this one.”</p><p>Hongjoong made a little sound of shock as Yunho hooked both his legs over his shoulder so that he could fuck him properly, hands hard on his hips. Doing this he had better control his thrusts and he watched as Hongjoong completely surrendered himself to being fucked.</p><p>Hongjoong wasn’t loud, which surprised him, because he was so cocky and assertive, but instead he was all hot stares, deep moans and soft gasps and muttered <em>fucks</em> which Yunho found he wanted to keep hearing.</p><p>It was hot, impossibly hot and Yunho ate up every gasp, every moan and every single shudder that raced through the smaller man’s body and tried to wring out more noises from him. </p><p>Somewhere along the way the fucking became something else.It was still impossibly hot, impossibly sexy, but it became something more than just fucking for fucking’s sake and Yunho knew Hongjoong could feel it too.It was maybe in the way they kissed one another endlessly, the way Hongjoong seemed desperate to hold onto him, their hands curled together, or it was maybe in the way Hongjoong wrapped both hands around Yunho’s neck and pulled him down only to stare up into his eyes as Yunho snapped his hips, driving himself into Hongjoong’s tight heat, or maybe it was the way Hongjoong whispered his name, like a litany, like it could save him. </p><p>“I’m close,” Yunho said, drawing an exaggeratedly long gasp from Hongjoong as he dragged his cock over the sensitive cluster of muscle inside him, making him shudder.“Sweet boy, I want you to come.”</p><p>And for the first time since Yunho pushed into him, Hongjoong touched himself in time with Yunho’s thrusts.Yunho tried to read him, tried to read how hard he should punch or if he should slow his hips down, but Hongjoong sent him a look, pressing his fingers into Yunho’s skin just above his bicep.</p><p>“Don’t,” he gasped, working himself hard and fast. “Don’t stop, sweets. I’m so cuh-lose.”</p><p>So Yunho listened, feeling his own groin tighten as Hongjoong let out a groan made of pure sex,a sound so raw and real he knew he’d never forget it, as long as he lived, and watched in wonder as Hongjoong arched back, driving himself hard onto his cock, as he spilled thick white ropes over his hand, stomach and chest.</p><p>“Fuck that’s hot,” Yunho muttered and got a sated grin in answer.He made to draw out, but Hongjoong clamped his legs around Yunho. </p><p>“Don’t,” he gasped.“I’m okay, fuck me. I want to feel you fill me up.”</p><p>Yunho felt his stomach tighten at Hongjoong’s words. He knew how sensitive he was when he came and he wondered at how Hongjoong would manage it, but the grip he had on Yunho was firm and his eyes were hot. So he resettled himself and then, changing his mind, pulled Hongjoong up towards him again, chest to chest.He was tiring but he could do this.He wanted to come inside this beautiful strong boy and he wanted to be face to face and kissing him when he did. So he folded his hands under Hongjoong’s ass and then he showed off his core strength and what years in the gym really did for him, by physically lifting him up and down on his cock as he thrust up into him.</p><p>Hongjoong made a little sound of shocked surprise but he went with it, trembling as he held onto Yunho, kissing him open mouthed and greedy, whispering things like <em>god you feel so good in me</em> and <em>please come for me, sweets, show me how much you liked fucking me </em>and <em>i think i love your cock </em>and <em>next time, i want you to bend me over when you fuck me. </em>Yunho chased his orgasm, aware of the sticky mess of Hongjoong’s cum between them, how his hot breath ghosted over the shell of his ear, how his soft gasps of <em>oh god oh god</em> made him feel brimful of pride, knowing it was him making this gorgeous creature with the big eyes and cherry lips moan like this. </p><p>When he came, he fell hard, wrapping both arms around Hongjoong’s smaller form, burying his face in the crook of his neck, gasping for breath.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>Hongjoong didn’t think he could move, but Yunho was careful, so careful with him afterwards, sliding out of him with a gentleness that belied the way he had fucked him only a few heartbeats ago.He watched as Yunho tied off the condom and glance around the dimly lit room, finding the small bin and dropping it in there. </p><p>“Bathroom?”</p><p>Hongjoong muttered something, gestured and drifted for a few seconds, allowing himself this, just for a bit.By the time he got ready to swing his legs off the bed Yunho was coming back.He had a glass water in one hand and damp cloth in the other. </p><p>“Drink,” he said and handed him the glass.Hongjoong drank as instructed, suddenly realising how thirsty he really was. As he drank, Yunho set about cleaning the cum off him, the cloth warm and the towel soft.He also took his time to clean the lube spilling out of Hongjoong and when he tried to close his legs, Yunho tutted, pulling his legs apart.</p><p>“What, now you’re shy?” His tone was teasing and when he saw Hongjoong’s flush he grinned, dropping a kiss against his knee.“Be careful with yourself tomorrow, yeah? You look a little tender.”And then he shifted, and to Hongjoong’s surprise, he pressed a kiss against his swollen and puffy hole, giving it a tiny lick that jolted through Hongjoong, making him gasp.</p><p>“What the fuck?”</p><p>Yunho only straightened and winked at him.</p><p>“All better, right?”</p><p>Hongjoong laughed and pushed his bangs out of his eyes.“Definitely. Thank you.You didn’t have to clean me up, you know.I’m a big boy.I can do it myself.”</p><p>“You’re not, you’re the tiniest, cutest little thing I have seen in my life.” Yunho easily caught the fist he threw.“No punching the guy who just made you come so hard you cried,” he chastised.</p><p>“Yah, then don’t call me cute and tiny, you asshole.I will fuck you up.”</p><p>Even to Yunho’s ear the threat sounded weak and leaned forward a little. Hongjoong blushed but didn’t look away.</p><p>“You <em>are</em> cute and you <em>are</em> little,” Yunho said.</p><p>“I am normal sized, thank you very much.You are just tall and wide. And why are we not cuddling when all I want to do is sleep?”</p><p>“You want to cuddle?” Yunho looked at him in surprise.“You sure?”</p><p>Hongjoong saw that frown on his face, the doubt and blinked at him.“What, you thought I’d let you fuck me then kick you out?”</p><p>“Isn’t that how it usually goes?”</p><p>Hongjoong stilled, the half-smile on his face sliding into a pout.Without meaning to he reached for Yunho again, cupping that strong jaw.</p><p>“No, not with me.Cuddle with me, spend the rest of the night. We can grab breakfast in the morning.”</p><p>Hongjoong saw the conflict in Yunho’s face, saw him think it over and cursed himself for coming across as needy, as dumb, for making more of this than a mere quick fuck.He drew a breath, pressed a kiss to Yunho’s lips, purposefully missing so that it fell off centre.</p><p>“I mean, if you’ve got places to be, feel free to head off.I can call you a taxi or whatever.There’s even some food in the fridge if you’re hungry? You can eat before you go?”</p><p>He slid to the edge of the bed and stood, reaching for his pyjama bottoms where they were folded neatly on the chair at his computer desk and was in the process of shaking them out to step into them, when Yunho stopped him, hand on his shoulder.</p><p>“What are you doing?”</p><p>“Getting dressed to see you off?”</p><p>“And if I wanted to stay?”</p><p>Hongjoong bit his lip.He could hear the edge of panic in Yunho’s voice.He looked up at him, saw how vulnerable the other man was right then, how hesitant and his heart ached.Here, he realised, was another lost one, like him.Lost and broken.Someone who was used to fighting, to not staying, sometimes out of choice, other times because no one gave them any other options.</p><p>“Then I’d say I’d like that.If you wanted to.”</p><p>“I do.” Yunho trailed his large hands over his collarbones, making him shudder.“And I was wrong, earlier.”</p><p>Hongjoong found himself breathless at how lightly he was being touched, how tentative this felt.</p><p>“Yeah? About what?”</p><p>“You’re not cute, you’re beautiful.I have never seen anyone more beautiful.”</p><p>Hongjoong felt the blush, but he didn’t care.He swayed closer.He felt delicate in front of this handsome man child with his large soft eyes and tender hands. “You already had me,” he whispered.“You don’t have to sweet talk me any more.”</p><p>Kissing Yunho felt like drowning and he didn’t mind a single jot, not when he was backed up onto the bed again, made to lie down and with the lights turned off, pulled into the sweetest, gentlest cuddle.</p><p>“Hush now, it’s almost dawn.Lets get some sleep, yeah?”</p><p>Hongjoong stretched out against Yunho’s larger frame, head lying on his chest as Yunho traced random patterns across his shoulder and back.</p><p>“Goodnight, sweets.”</p><p>Yunho’s voice rumble softly from above him. “Sleep well, kitten.”</p><p>Hongjoong was glad for the darkness, that Yunho could see the smile on his face or the way he blushed at the name. </p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>Hongjoong woke before midday to find that he was alone in bed.There was no sign of Yunho’s clothes either and he lay back against his pillows, feeling a tiny bit sad that there was no one to cuddle him awake. </p><p>He pulled on his pyjama bottoms and a clean t-shirt and shuffled into the bathroom, doing his ablutions.He could smell coffee and he could hear Seonghwa talking and there was music.This is what Saturdays were meant for, he decided as he rounded the corner into their open area kitchen / living space.And Yunho was there.Leaning over the counter chatting to Seonghwa who was sitting at the breakfast bar, drinking coffee and looking utterly charmed.</p><p>“Hey sleepyhead,” Seonghwa said, holding out an arm and Hongjoong stepped in for a hug. He pressed a kiss against Hongjoong’s temple.“You okay?”</p><p>“Hmm, a bit sore, but okay,” Hongjoong said, pulling back and eventually looking at Yunho.“Morning.”</p><p>“Morning, I made you breakfast.I wasn’t sure what you liked so I just…” Yunho gestured and Hongjoong stared.Seonghwa’s hand came to rest on his lower back, a gentle, reassuring move that grounded him and he found himself nodding.</p><p>“Oh, wow.No, not at all. It looks, wow.It looks amazing.Let’s eat.”</p><p>And because Seonghwa was there, chatty, handsome and so easy to get along with, things weren’t awkward.Hongjoong found his hands shook when Yunho passed him his bowl, or his mug of coffee. He felt jittery inside.He caught Yunho watching him, a curious expression in his eyes and he found himself staring at Yunho when he talked to Seonghwa. He seemed at ease but there was a tension to his shoulders he recognised from the club.This was all front, he realised.Yunho probably didn’t want to be here, talking to his roommate, eating breakfast he’d made because, why would he do that? It made no sense. </p><p>They finished, eventually, and Seonghwa excused himself to head out to his studio and that left Hongjoong and Yunho staring at one another in the kitchen as they load up the dishwasher.</p><p>“So,” Yunho started, stepping closer to where Hongjoong stood.“Good morning, beautiful baby.Did you sleep well?”</p><p>Hongjoong’s knees really did not go weak at that, it didn’t.He found enough fire in his gut to put his chin up a little, to stare up at Yunho, a little arrogantly. </p><p>“I did.Did you?”</p><p>“Hmm,” Yunho said, reaching towards him, fingertips brushing feather soft along his bare arms, down to his wrist, where he tangled his fingers with Hongjoong’s.“I really did.I slept wonderfully well and I woke up to your face.”</p><p>Hongjoong grimaced.“Ah, yeah, sorry.My apartment. You should have legged it last night before you were forced to wake up to all of this,” he said, gesturing at himself.</p><p>Yunho chuckled, tugging him forward.“It was terrible, I won’t lie. Did you know you pout in your sleep?”</p><p>“What? Excuse you, I do <em>not</em>,” Hongjoong said, wrinkling his nose, pressing a hand against Yunho’s chest and oh, this was one of Seonghwa’s dance t-shirts and it fit Yunho very well. </p><p>“No but you do. Like this,” Yunho said and closed his eyes and made his mouth into a pout which, really, was so ridiculous but also adorable and Hongjoong burst out laughing.</p><p>“You are being silly,” Hongjoong told him and Yunho grinned at him as if he’d just won some award.</p><p>“It made you smile. I was worried you were regretting last night. You kept frowning at me whilst we ate.”</p><p>“I did?” Hongjoong blinked then sighed.“Sorry, I was just, it’s stupid. I was just thinking how disappointed I was this morning when I woke up and you weren’t there.”</p><p>“Oh.” Yunho’s expression mirrored his.He pulled his hand up to his mouth and kissed his palm.The gesture was very Yunho-like and Hongjoong thought that he could get used to it.“I got up to go to the loo and then I met your roommate, who, by the way, is probably the most beautiful human I have seen in my entire life, apart from you.”</p><p>“Oh, nice save,” Hongjoong said, fake annoyed, but used to it.He was used to people noticing him and then seeing Seonghwa and then everything and everyone else got forgotten.</p><p>“Yah, he’s not for me,” Yunho said, kissing his wrist this time.“So we got talking and he said you always slept really late after taking shifts at the club, so he offered me a shirt and we just spent the past hour or so talking and he let me cook for you, so that was nice.”</p><p>“He’s a nice guy.<em>You’re</em> a nice guy.You’re not the asshole I thought you were.”</p><p>“Oh, thanks, I guess?”</p><p>Hongjoong laughed at that and then he was suddenly being swept up in a kiss and he forgot how to think and talk for the next few minutes as Yunho kissed him breathless and senseless. </p><p>They spent the day together on the sofa, talking and watching anime, dozing and ordering pizza for dinner when Seonghwa eventually stumbled in, looking high on paint fumes and creativity, his clothes a mess of paint and smelling faintly like ozone.He gave them a weak grin, tossed his notebook at Hongjoong who caught it one-handed.</p><p>“Last sketch. You’re welcome,” he said, before he disappeared back into his room, slamming the door shut.</p><p>“That? That was weird.”</p><p>Hongjoong shrugged.“That’s Hwa.Never quite as predictable as you think he might be.Let’s see what he drew.”</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>Yunho stared at the sketch. He felt a little dizzy, tracing his fingers just above the actual drawing. </p><p>“It’s us,” he said, his voice low.“He drew us?”</p><p>Hongjoong looked as shook up as he felt.He was staring at the sketch as if it was about to come to life and eat them both alive.And Yunho couldn’t blame him.The sketch was detailed in a way that made it look like it had been rendered from a photograph or memory.It showed Hongjoong and Yunho together, somewhere tropical if the background was anything to go by.They looked a little older than now, maybe four or five years older perhaps.And they were smiling at the viewer, hands clasped together.But what drew Yunho’s eye was the matching rings they wore on their right ring fingers. </p><p>“Is he? Is he like a shaman or something? A fortune teller?”</p><p>Hongjoong shrugged a little, raising his gaze to meet Yunho’s.“No. He’s an artist.He has a good eye for detail.”Then he glanced at the sketch again.“Are you freaked out?”</p><p>Yunho thought about it and found that, oddly enough, he didn’t feel freaked out at the idea of spending time with Hongjoong at his side, enough time to maybe even get married one day?He must have stayed quiet too long, thinking it through, building their perfect life together, when he felt Hongjoong move at his side.He closed the sketchbook with great care and placed it on the coffee table, before standing.</p><p>“Maybe it’s time that I call you that taxi now, hmm?”</p><p>Yunho stood up and it brought them very close together. Hongjoong refused to look at him and made as if to walk away and the way his jaw was set, he could tell this feisty kitten boy of his was upset. And oh, that was a thought <em>his kitten boy…his.</em> And because he’s so used to being used, he thought that maybe he understood what was going on.So he leaned down until Hongjoong had no choice but to look at him, a slight pout on his face.</p><p>“I’m not freaked out,” Yunho said, his voice a whisper, as if he was sharing a secret.He didn’t miss the way Hongjoong’s eyes widened.“I took so long to reply because I was thinking of the house we’d make together, how much laughter it would hold. How much love.”</p><p>Hongjoong blinked at that.“That’s, wow, that’s a lot.” His own voice was a low soft whisper and Yunho pressed a kiss to his lips. </p><p>“I know. It’s a good dream.In the meantime,” he said, flashing a grin.“How about we date and talk and get to know one another?”</p><p>“Date? Like, go out together and stuff?” Hongjoong tilted his head.“I’ve never really dated before, so it would be a lot new.”</p><p>“Good, that’s good.Date me, Kim Hongjoong?”</p><p>“Hmm, okay, fine. On one condition?”</p><p>“Do I have to agree immediately before hearing the condition?”</p><p>Hongjoong scoffed.“Of course.”</p><p>“I don’t like it, but okay, let me hear it.”</p><p>“You don’t call me cute.”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“That’s my condition.” Hongjoong tilted his chin.“It’s embarrassing.”</p><p>“I have a counter condition.”</p><p>“I don’t think that’s how it works, but fine, go.”</p><p>“I won’t call you cute <em>in public</em>.”</p><p>Hongjoong thought about it and Yunho could see the wheels turning, before he nodded, conceding.“It’s a deal. Shake on it,” he instructed and Yunho very seriously shook his hand but then yanked him into a kiss that started off jokey but quickly escalated into pure heat and need that made Hongjoong whine and Yunho groan. </p><p>“I can hear you!” Seonghwa yelled from his room and they jumped apart guiltily before bursting out in laughter. </p><p>“Good!” Hongjoong shouted back.“Put your headphones on, I’m going to fuck my boyfriend and he’s loud!”</p><p>Yunho burst out laughing at that but he let Hongjoong lead him to his room where he allowed him to aggressively undress him and kiss him and go down on him.When they fell asleep later, both sated, both a little sore, both wearing new marks and bruises, Hongjoong pressed a kiss to cheek.</p><p>“Good night, sweets.”</p><p>“Sleep well, my kitten.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>